


Bound to be yours

by Planet_Jumping_Warrior



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planet_Jumping_Warrior/pseuds/Planet_Jumping_Warrior





	Bound to be yours

Sighing into the plush pillows, you twitch ever so slightly in anticipation. You’ve been here for an hour now, contemplating your move. The very fact that you were able to get into Lotor’s room so easily should have astounded you.

Looking around nervously, you begin to finish your preparations. You wanted everything to be perfect for his arrival.

The candles were lit and you had already rid yourself of your pesky clothing. Now to figure out how to bind yourself.

Lifting yourself up from the oh so comfortable pillows, you grabbed two of the items that you had brought with you. Turning the spreader bar around in your hands, you let out a small gasp at the thrill that ran down your spine.

Just the thought of being bound and vulnerable just for him already had you wet with desire. The tricky part would be binding yourself and waiting patiently for your beloved Emperor to walk in to his surprise treat.

Taking the bindings and securing it around each ankle, you sit there exposed to the world staring at the set of fuzzy cuffs that you had beside you. Should your hands be bound in the front, or should you attempt to bind them behind your back yourself?

Looking them over, you decide to do the hardest option and cuff your hands behind your back. It would not be an easy feat, but you were flexible and they seemed to be easy to clasp and release.

Once fully bound to your liking, you turned over and awkwardly shifted until your head was close to the pillows. Now to just wait.

You were not sure when you had fallen asleep, but the first thing to register in your mind was the soft caresses gracing your things and lower back and the weight that dipped the mattress behind you.

“Ah, so you have decided to join me have you? You naughty little minx, all spread and vulnerable. Why, someone could come and take advantage of you.” a masculine voice growled behind you.

“Then why do you not take advantage of me my Emperor? I have slaved away especially hard for you today. Though I think I may have overlooked a task or two.” you boldly stated, shifting your weight until your bum was high in the air, displaying your slick desire to Lotor.

“Hmm, so you overlooked a couple of tasks did you? I do believe that is grounds for punishment.” Lotor remarked, running his claws over one luscious cheek. Turning from you he paced across the room, grabbing a piece of cloth he brought it up to your eyes.

“I do not believe that you have earned the right to see what I intend on doing to you.” he purred in your ear.

By this point you are trembling with barely contained desire. You could feel your excitement already dripping from your core and he had yet to truly do anything to you. 

Slowly you feel his claws dragging sensually up and down your legs. Starting at the ankles, dipping into the crevice of your knee, before gliding across your inner thighs, only to stop less than an inch from your weeping core, before making their way back down again.

You groaned at his teasing. He was avoiding the one place that begged for his touch.

“Please,” you begged as he massaged your rear, “please my Lord. I need you.”

“I do not think that you have yet earned such a treat my minx.” he chuckled, moving his hands up your back and down your sides before grabbing your breasts. Leaning over you, he began massaging the soft mounds, occasionally pinching your nipples, drawing small moans out of your mouth while placing lingering kisses across your shoulders.

“Now, why is it that you think you can grace my bed, tied up like a lovely gift, and not be tortured?” he asked, grinding against you. “Did you think that I would be merciful?”

His deep chuckle reverberated through you, drawing out a strangled moan.

“What is it that you intended to accomplish little one?”

“I… I ju…just wanted to he…help you relax.” You stated between moans. “That was the task that I had overlooked my Emperor.”

At this, Lotor stopped his ministrations.

“Is that so my little minx? perhaps I should reward you for your valiant effort. It is not every day that my pet ties herself up for me.” he declared, once again shifting positions.

You jerked in surprise as he suddenly gave you a deep, languid lick. In one swipe of his tongue, he set all the nerves in your body on fire. From clit to ass and back he licked. Every few passes he would delve his tongue into your weeping passage, curling it expertly against every crevice.

By now your body was shaking, barely holding back the orgasm that was threatening to overcome you. You were oh so close to that terrifying cliff. One more lick, one more pass of your clit and you would come undone. Falling from that high perch to fly on the currents of passion.

You tensed up for what was coming, only for Lotor to pull away at the last second. Wailing at the loss, you thrashed around, searching for your Emperor.

Firm hands grabbed your waist, forcing you still. Then you could feel it. Lotor’s heavy length pressed against your bum.

Ever so slowly, he began to push into you. Stretching you in the most tantalizing way. His thrusts were deep and slow, filling you to the brim. You could feel every ridge, every vein, and every pulse of his member.

You had almost forgotten what it was like to be taken by him. How he would enter you fully then grind and swivel his hips as if he were dancing. Then he would proceed with several short and hard thrusts, hitting you in just all the right places.

You were being thoroughly fucked. Long forgotten was your almost-orgasm. Now you were flying higher than any cloud dared to soar. Higher than the moon. You could perhaps grab the stars that you saw dancing behind your eyelids.

You were so lost in pleasure that you could no longer hear your screams and moans as he continued to pound into your slick heat.

You could feel the end coming. The tightening of Lotor’s muscles, his knot pressing against your entrance. You were both so close.

“Please…please my Emperor. Give it to me.” You begged.

He needed no further persuasion. No sooner than your plea left your mouth, did he give one final push, filling you with his knot. The sensation sending you both over the edge as he filled you to the brim with his seed.

Rolling you both over onto your sides, he unlatched one ankle, then pulled you closer, only to find that you had already fallen asleep.

“So you have fallen to me. It would appear that I am the victor.” Lotor smiled. Perhaps when he has settled, he will go for round two.


End file.
